The Moonlight Shadow: A Chrono Trigger Song Fic
by Aura - Key Of Twilight
Summary: All she ever wanted, was to speak to her love one last time before he died.


Moonlight Shadow

_Italics=Lyrics_

'…'=Thoughts

"…"=Speech

_The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Lost in a river last saturday night  
Far away on the other side.  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through _

            A young girl sat in a bar. She had blonde hair, and wore a white outfit, sleeveless and just covering her chest, and stomach. She had white pants on and wore a pendant around her neck. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail, and she had light blue eyes.

            Next to her was a man, wearing a light blue gi, with red spiky hair. He had brown eyes, and carried a sword on his left side. He was a quiet one though, hardly speaking to the girl as they sat there drinking some ale.

            "Can you excuse me, I need some fresh air." The man quietly said, as the girl nodded in response. 

The moon was full, and cast a bluish hue onto the man. He ventured into the woods, with trees standing tall, like giants.   
            Inside the bar, a noise was heard, like a gunshot. Everyone rushed out of the bar, with the woman trailing behind, worried that her love could've been hit. She tried to push her way through, but the crowd surrounding the scene was so thick, that even the sharpest knife couldn't cut through.  

As she tried to push through, she noticed a body floating down the river. She let out a gasp of shock as she noticed the outline of a spiky, read headed man. 

_The trees that whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
All she saw was a silhouette of a gun  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through_

The wind blew through the leaves of the trees, causing a faint rustling sound. She noticed a man pulling a gun back in the shadows. She quickly ran after it, but in the middle of it all, tripped and fell into mud.

She got up and rushed back to the scene, but she couldn't get through again. The crowd had quickly moved to where the body was. She caught a glance at the body as the crowd talked, and asked questions to each other. She could see, six circular wounds, pouring out a crimson colored liquid out from each of them. She cried, as she kept trying to push through, hoping to talk to her love one last time before he passed away. 

_I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away  
I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day_

            She knelt down on the grass, wishing that someone would let her through. She looked to the sky and started to speak a prayer.

            "I hope to see you in heaven one day," she said as tears flowed down her cheeks. 

_Four AM__ in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision forming  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Star was glowing in a silvery night  
Far away on the other side  
Will you come to talk to me this night  
But she couldn't find how to push through _

            She finally decided to return home. As she lay in bed, she noticed that it was four in the morning, but hadn't gotten to sleep yet. She looked at the sky, from her bedroom window and suddenly, a vision appeared to her.

            An alignment of silver lights in the sky, formed the shape of her love. She cried even more.

            "At least tell me it's going to be alright," she cried out to the image in the sky, "Talk to me one last time tonight…" she cried  wishing she could've gotten to him sooner.  

_I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away  
I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day _

_Far away on the other side._

_Caught in the middle of a hundred and five  
The night was heavy but the air was alive  
But she couldn't find how to push through _

            Every night since then, she returned to the scene. Hoping to find some clues as to who did the awful deed. The grass was still stained with her lover's blood. She knelt in the spot he lay folding her hands together.

            "One day," She said, "One day Crono, I will see you in heaven. Goodbye my love."

            As she said that, she walked back to the castle. No one ever found the identity of the mystery shooter. All they found was a strand of purple hair, where the shooter once stood before bolting off into the dark black forest that horrible night.

~The

       End~ 

Song: Moonlight Shadow

Artist: Mike Oldfeild

Game: Crono Trigger

Author's Notes: The song Moonlight Shadow is owned by Mike Oldfeild, and believe it or not this is on Dance Dance Revolution too. Chrono Trigger is owned by Squaresoft.


End file.
